


Blue Hydrangeas

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, BF Smut Week, Banana Fish Smut Week, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: BF Smut Week Day 1: PhotographyAslan Jade Callenreese.Sprawled out delicately on white sheets, pale skin giving only the slightest hint of contrast between fabric and Ash. Bright rays of the early morning sun playing with Ash's blonde hair, blue hydrangeas casting their shadows on the sheets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 for BF Smut Week! I've been struggling with writing a lot lately so some of my prompts may turn out shorter than planned!
> 
> Starting off Smut Week with something sweet and fluffy before going full on nasty!   
> I couldn't go without writing anything for Max/Ash so those two will follow in the next chapter - don't worry!  
> But for now, have some Ash/Eiji fluff for a soft start into this beautiful sin week! <3

_ Click. _

 

That ever so unnerving sound.

 

_ Click. Click. _

 

He shifted his position, uncertainty on his face.

 

_ Click. _

 

''A-Ash... We can stop if you don't want this.''

 

Eiji lowered his camera, looking at his partner who looked all lost between those clean, white sheets, stark naked as he tried to pose as his body remembered from an early age on.

 

''No. It's fine. Really.''

 

His voice may have not shown any sign of hesitance, his body however...

Ash seemed to forget from time to time, that Eiji could read him like a book. Nothing he'd ever try to hide from his partner would go unnoticed.

 

''I'll look for someone else. It's no problem. I don't want you to be uncomfortable just because I have to hand in an assignment.''

 

Nude photography.

A fine art, often discarded as low-class imagery by people who would not understand just how much of a skilled hand it would take to combine skin and emotions.

Nude photography was a strong, individual element.

When Eiji had heard their assignments, one specific image popped up in his head.

 

Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Sprawled out delicately on white sheets, pale skin giving only the slightest hint of contrast between fabric and Ash. Bright rays of the early morning sun playing with Ash's blonde hair, blue hydrangeas casting their shadows on the sheets.

 

''No Eiji, really. I am fine...'' Ash sighed as he rolled over onto his stomach, covering up his exposed crotch.

 

Deep brown eyes, carefully tried to select the best shots out of the many they had already taken. They were beautiful indeed, Ash was a living masterpiece after all, but the contrast he was looking for was what was missing in all of them.

He let out a small sigh, the soft morning light was soon to be a stain in their memory as the sun slowly started to rise again.

 

''I got an idea!'' Eiji called out all of a sudden, frantically going through the entirety of his camera equipment before he finally had found what he was looking for.

It took only a few moments to set everything up, mere seconds to undress before he could join Ash on the bed, between those soft, warm sheets.

Ash had to admit, he was surprised, if not a little shocked to say the least.

Eiji was usually rather shy, always a faint blush on his cheeks whenever they shared an intimate moment.

 

''We'll do this together.'' he spoke softly, a genuine smile on his face as he revealed the remote trigger in his hand.

 

It was Ash who found himself at a loss for words, merely watching as Eiji nestled up right next to him.

They were both naked, warm bodies pressing against each other, an exchange of shy glances.

 

_ Click. _

 

Ash made the next move, gently cupping Eiji's cheek with one hand before pressing his forehead against the other's. A soft chuckle escaping their lips before they'd intertwine.

The song of early morning birds and wet, sloppy kisses filled the room, Ash soon shifting his position to lean slightly above his partner.

 

_ Click. _

 

Eiji felt Ash on top of him, felt his chest heave against his own, could smell his sports shampoo on the other.

 

''You've been using my soap again, huh?'' Eiji chuckled, kissing Ash once more.

 

''You know I like having you close. That smell is part of you.''

 

Their voices were mere whispers, soft little nothings lingering in each other's ears.

Eiji had placed more than just one camera in the room, curious lenses pointing at them from each side to make sure to get the perfect shots.

Another clicking sound filled the room as Ash had lowered his head to kiss Eiji's soft chest, nuzzling the smooth skin between his nipples as he inhaled his scent.

 

Eiji Okumura.

 

Living, breathing, his warm body right there in front of him.

''You're beautiful, Eiji.''

 

''You are too, Aslan.''

 

_ Click. _

 

Warm smiles. A soft shiver as goosebumps spread out over Eiji's skin.

One slender finger of Ash trailed down along his sides, stopping at his waist as he gently flicked his tongue against Eiji's navel which gained him a soft squeal of the other. One of those happy squeals that sounded like music to his ears.

 

''Aslan!'' he called out, putting both his hands on Ash's waist with a chuckle.

 

There was that orange morning light, shining and reflecting in Ash's golden strands. Soft locks falling into his face as the green of jade was met with the depth of a warm brown.

Ash was the epitome of beauty.

The pinnacle hardly anyone else could live up to.

 

Ash wandered further down, a gentle tap, fingers barely grazing along his thighs, was all he needed to make Eiji spread his legs.

The sheer sensation of Ash's fingers against his skin, so very close to his most private parts. It ran a pleasant shower down his back. Enough to get him hard, a hint of shame burning on his cheeks as their eyes met.

There was no teasing this time. No snickering from Ash at how easy it was to arouse Eiji.

Just a soft nod, a warm smile before Ash would lean down to welcome Eiji's member into his mouth.

The asian leaned back, eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing.

Ash was working him good, unpacking all those skills he had gained throughout the years.

Eiji arched his back, one hand above his lips to muffle his moans, the other one pushing the remote trigger on the camera set on his face.

 

_ Click. _

 

Not long after that last shot, Eiji couldn't hold himself from letting out a soft moan, Ash's lips around Eiji's cock curling up into a pleased smile.

He paused for a moment, looking up at his partner who was looking at him through half-closed eyes, dark lashes fluttering as pleasure rose within his lower abdomen.

 

''Eiji, look at me.''

 

The boy struggled to fully open his eyes, fighting against giving into the indulgence Ash made him feel.

 

''Aslan...'' he whispered under his breath, one hand reaching out for one of the other's.

 

Their fingers intertwined, thumbs gently stroking each other as Ash continued. Eiji had enough stamina to last more than one round, switching positions so Ash could have some of that heavenly bliss as well.

Eiji might not be as skilled as Ash was, but it being Eiji was enough for Ash to make him feel fulfillment.

Eiji couldn't see how Ash reacted, too concentrated on keeping the rhythm of his bobbing head, too caught up in making his tongue dance around Ash's girth.

The moment he heard Ash moan out loud, something he rarely did when sleeping with Eiji as he found him to be quite quiet, Eiji knew it was the right moment.

 

Another Click filling the room.

 

He felt Ash's body wince at the sudden sound, could almost feel how his heart-rate sped up. His hands reached out for Ash's once more. Soft hands calming him down almost instantly. Putting that raging beast inside his head to sleep once more.

 

''Eiji...''

 

_ Click. _

  
  


Their arms wrapped around each other as Eiji's tight heat welcomed Ash with a soft squeeze, soft moans dripping of their lips as they pressed their foreheads against each other.

  
  


_ Click. _

  
  


''Aslan...'' Eiji whispered, love in his eyes as they met.

 

Gentle thrusts, swaying up and down in a steady rythm, almost tantric in nature.

The heat between them, sweat running down their backs. Wet strands of hair sticking to their foreheads.

The smell of each other, mixing, lingering in the air as Ash could feel Eiji so close to him.

 

It was just them. The warm sunlight, clean sheets and those blue hydrangeas scattered on the bed. Eiji had finally found the contrast in his pictures that he had been looking for.

 

Love.

Intimacy.

Mutual trust among the sea of blue petals.

 

He had picked blue hydrangeas as they were connected to frigidity.

A sign of unrequited love.

Regret.

 

A stark contrast between those flowers and their love, evident in each and every single image they had taken.

  
  


''Eiji, you can't hand those in.'' Ash muttered, looking at Eiji's work with a slight hint of red on his cheeks.


	2. Aslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BF Smut Week Day 1: First Time/Aftercare
> 
> Crashing waves – an endless blue.  
> Max lit the cigarette between his fingers, Ash's words in his head as his unbuttoned shirt fluttered in the soft breeze.
> 
> ''It's always windy in Cape Cod.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I couldn't go without writing something for Max/Ash hehe!

Crashing waves – an endless blue.

Max lit the cigarette between his fingers, Ash's words in his head as his unbuttoned shirt fluttered in the soft breeze.

 

_ ''It's always windy in Cape Cod.'' _

 

Taking a deep breath, inhaling that comforting smoke, Max turned around, eyes wandering into the dark of their room through the opened balcony door.

 

Resting on that big bed, he watched Ash's chest rise and fall as he recovered from what they had done mere minutes ago.

There was sweat still glistening on his forehead as Max turned once more to watch the rising sun.

 

''We've really done it all night, huh?'' he muttered to himself, surprised over his own stamina.

 

His eyes wandered to the empty bottle of Whiskey on the nightstand next to Ash, two equally empty glasses right next to it.

He'd be sure to feel and regret the amount of alcohol he had after falling asleep, Max was certain, happy that they wouldn't leave Cape Cod for another three days.

He leaned against the wooden railing of the balcony as his thoughts wandered on.

To think he'd ever sleep with a man. The little brother of his best friend and companion in war even.

Max couldn't help but think about what kind of strange disaster he had ended up as images of Ash flashed up in his mind.

  
  


_ ''D-Dad!'' _

_ Nails digging into his skin as Ash clawed at his chest, giving him a tight squeeze around his cock as another cry of pleasure came over his lips. _

_ ''Don't be gentle with me, old man.'' _

  
For a moment he could remember that heat on his cheeks, feeling them growing red again as more images of last night flashed up inside his head.

 

_ ''Your wife's blonde too, right? Do I look like her?'' _

_ Gritted teeth, a low grunt as he tightly grabbed onto Ash's hips, harshly thrusting upwards to muffle his teasing, drowning it out in more forced moans. _

_ ''Getting rough now, huh?'' _

 

The heat of his burning out cigarette brought him back to Cape Cod, back to the wind grazing through his brown hair.

The sound of shuffling sheets got his attention, Ash turning to his side, eyes of jade meeting his own.

 

''Still awake?'' Max asked as he casted his cigarette over the railing, long forgotten as it hit the ocean underneath.

 

There was no answer from Ash, eyes that resembled gems still focused on him. A pleased smile as Max approached the bed.

He sat down next to the other, one hand gently stroking over one of his slim legs.

There was no trace of body hair, his pale skin a smooth surface as Max's calloused fingers brushed over them.

Both their bodies had cooled down already, the ocean's breeze coming in through the window helping with it.

Ash sat up slightly behind Max, resting his head against the other's back. Max's scent, mixed with his aftershave and the smell of cigarettes.

Pleasant.

 

They sat in silence.

For once there was no joking or teasing between them.

It didn't need no further words, Max's movements guiding Ash naturally as they somehow ended up next to each other again.

The man leaned against the bed's headboard, sitting up as the blonde cuddled up right next to him.

He could feel Ash clinging onto the soft fabric of his light, cotton shirt. Eyes closed once more as he resembled a tame kitten more than that wild Lynx everyone made him out to be.

However, Max knew better than to underestimate the boy.

He knew at this moment, Ash was willing, comfortable enough with him around, to show him that soft side of his.

To reveal his nature without a hint of hesitance.

Trust.

 

Max's hand started to brush over Ash's smooth back, feeling how his skin had gone cold by now. He quickly pulled up the blanket, covering Ash in its warmth as he continued to stroke his back.

His eyes were focused on the sunrise, his own little dawn resting in his arms as he'd finally drift back to sleep.

Watching the soft sunlight, an orange glow casted across the horizon, Max found himself muttering to himself.

 

_ ''Aslan...'' _

 


End file.
